chaos and harmony
by princessAppleline0011
Summary: It's been years since the great war, and Luna and Celestia are the only true Alicorns left, taken wing out the great and amazing star swirl the bearded. Discord is also the only one left of his kind. When they meet, it might be love be love at first sight?, Will they're love survive? or is just too complicated? Rated T just in case i decide to put swear words and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N my first Dislestia/celecord fanfic!, chaos and harmony!**_

_**Celestia's pov**_

**I** awake from my happy dreams and sob into my pillow, because every night i dream of my memories, before the me and my sister Luna where little, a war started between Alicorns and draconequus.

All the alicorns died that day, and all the dragconequus.

Well, all alicorns exept for me, Luna, and the Element ponies.

I miss my parents, We never saw a draconequus for our own eyes, our parents locked us in the palace and told us that they'll come back for us, that we're safe in the palace. We waited, and waited and waited for 3 months, we ate all the food in the palace kitchen, every little bit.

We couldn't just stay there and starve, so me, being the older sister, sneaked out my window, after tucking Luna into bed. I just opened the window and flew to see if the war was still going on.

I wish i could un-see it all. There was no sigh of anypony, or draconequus near us, so i thought we might as well find mother and father, and the others. But before dawn, i decided i'd go and take a flight further, just to make sure that it's safe to go. 

And i wish i didn't.

I saw a thousand dead bodies of both Alicorns and Draconequus.

The worst thing was, i knew all these Alicorns, some were my teachers, some were my parents friends!

I quickly flew back to Luna, it wasn't day, or night, it was half-half. Half of the sky was in day, the other in night.

After hours of walking searching for our parents, The Sun rose, slowly and weakly, but it rose. It gave us hope, that it was mother, rising the Sun after a war, but it just was unicorns.

We wandered equestria, for about 5 months until we found, other ponies, unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies, working together, all the unicorns used all they're magic power to rise and lower the Sun and Moon. They did this for 8 months, and they jsut fainted half way through, most of them did anyway. I run out to help them, I used my magic, as much as i could and i focused and rised the Sun and Every pony looked at me weird.

"H-hello..." i said to them all

They all asked how i did that, and i told them my parents where the makers of the universe. They were even more shocked when i realized i was a alicorn, and when i called Luna to come out to me.

I told them the story of us being locked in the palace for 3 months and 5 months of searching.

They decided, we should be the rulers of equestria, when we are old enough, we were just little fillies at that time, i am a teenager now, im 16...whilst Luna is 11.

I also got my Cutie mark that day, a cutie mark of a Sun. Luna got her cutie mark when she was 7.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tia!" Luna shouts walking into my room.

"morning Luna" I say

"morning Tia" she replies

"So?, what do you want?" I ask

"Oh, right...erm...yeah..." she stutters.

"yes?" I ask again.

She Gives a big sigh before she begins saying.

"Tiaimgoingouttothecrystalempiretoseeanoldfrienddothihavepermission?" She asks super fast.

"W-whaT?! i as confused

"How about...you say it slower...?" i ask

She gives a bigger sigh

"Tia...i'm going to the crystal empire, to see an old friend, do i have...your permission...?" She asks slower.

"Luna...the empire is a 2 day journey..." i start.

"But, if you somehow convince starswirl to let us then, why not, but tommorw morning!" i tell her

"Okay!, THANK YOU SO MUCH TIA!" she screams and hugs me.

"Wait...did you say...'us'?" she asks

"Yes...Luna, there's no way in hay i'd let you go to the crystal empire, alone." i explain

"Oh, okay, but is it okay...if i spend alone time with my friend?" she asks

"Of course" i answer.

"i'll most likely just hang with Princess Crystal" i add.

"Okay then!" Luna says happily

I pack some books into my saddle bags, I love the classics, like sleeping beauty and the little sea pony but my all time favourites is beauty and the beast.

i just adore that story.

I pack all the books i like into my saddle bags and brushed my mane and teeth. Then i skipped down to the first floor kitchen.

"Morning Princess" Blue rose greets. Blue rose is one of our caretakers and maids. She lives in the palace with us. Me and Luna adore Blue Rose.

"Morning Blue Rose!" i greet back, smiling.

"Where are ya heading?" Blue Rose asks

"Today is my day off studies and i thought, i might go read my books today" i reply.

"Okay, but if ya are going now at least let me pack ya some food into a spare bag." She quickly adds.

"...Well... i do plan on spending my whole day reading... i suppose you might as well do!" i say.

"Great!, i'll be back in 5 with breakfast, lunch and Snacks packed into the spare bag!" She says from the kitchen.

I sit down at the table.

I see Luna skipping with a smile on her face towards he table.

When she sees me, she stops skipping and gallops toward me.

"TIA!" she yells

"Luna, Don't run!" i scold

"S-sorry..." she says.

"anyways Starswirl said we can!"

"he said we're been working hard enough to get a week of rest starting when we get to the empire! Two days, just to get there!" She tells me.

"Really!?, Thats great!" i say

" Now, tommrow before we leave, i'll quickly send a message to her saying we need to stay at the castle" i add.

"or...i'll do it now..." i say

Luna looks at me then is gone then 5 seconds later comes back with a blank page of paper with ink and a feather.

I giggle "thank you Luna!" i say

I start writing the letter:

My dear friend, Crystal

me and my sister are planning on spending a week at the empire, we shall leave tommrow morning and should be there by monday would be great if we could stay at the castle with write back soon, I don't wanna leave if we can't stay.

- Love your Loving and dear friend, Celestia. And luna!

Luna writes the last bit.


	3. Chapter 3

I like that story. As i'm about to take the next book to read, I feel like i'm being watched.

I try to avoid it, and take a book from behind me, my little sea pony. But as I begin to try and read, I hear branches move around like something is moving on them and some leafs fall off the tree.

I slowly turn my head away from the book and notice that 'Beauty and the beast' is MISSING!

No! somepony took my classic book! these are the real books! Written in black ink years ago, these are all the first books! Not the copies! the orignal books!

And these books, aren't mine!

They're Starswirls!.

"H-hello!?, w-who's...t-there!?" i ask in a stuttering cold voice.

"The real question, is...who are You?" Somepony asks back.

"W-who said that!?, and give me my book back!" i yell

"Up here, miss hothead!" The voice says back.

I look up into the tree to find a strange creature with my book in his...tail?

"H-hello..." I manage to say

"Hello" It says back.

"W-what are -y-you!?" I ask

" Huh?, oh, right i'm Discord, i'm a draconequus!" He answers back

I look at him scared.

"So...erm...who...what are you?" he asks breaking the silence.

"I-im P-princess -C-c-celesita" I begin "I-im a a-alicorn..." I say

"What's that?" He asks.

"Huh?, i-im a pegasus an earth pony and unicorn combined..." I tell him.

"Why are you looking at me weird?" I he asks.

" W-well...aren't you gonna kill me...?" i ask

"Ki-kill you!?, why'd i do that!?" He shouts back suprised

"W-well, your a draconequus...and...the...war...and.." i stutter.

"The war!, my parents died!, and i think i'm the only one of my kind left!" He says holding tears back.

"Me and my sister luna, are the only true alicorns left after the war!" I announce

"soo...i guess we should be enemies?" He asks

"I- I dont know...do you wanna, be enemies?" i ask, with a little fear in my voice.

" I - I...no..." i answers.

"Okay then not enemies!" i tell him

He forms a quick smile on his face.

"And what's a 'book'?" he asks

"You read it, it's a form of...having fun, you read them for fun, sometimes i get lost in them!" i say

"Lost in them?" He asks

"Yes, it kinda takes you into a diffrent world, you see, but it doesn't, it's like going into a different place, a magical place" i say.

"Wow..." He says amused.

"Wait is still don't know your name..." He mutters, loud enough for only me to hear him, but not like anypony else will hear.

"Huh? yea, I'm" i start, i'm about to say 'princess celestia' but i want 'Discord' to know me and not like me cause I'm a princess.

"Celestia" I tell him.

"Celestia..." He repeats.

"Could we read togther..." He asks blushing a little bit.

"Of course, but i take it, you know not how to read?" I ask

"N-no..." he replies

"Thats okay!" i say

"I'll read it out loud!" I say.

"which story do you want?" I ask

He gives me beauty and the beast.

I was going to save it for last, but heck way not read it now!

"Sure!" I say taking the book

"Once upon a time..." I start


	4. Chapter 4

A/N NOT DEAD! JUST AWAY FOR AGES MY LAPTOP BROKE DOWN FOR MONTHS I WAS LEFT LAPTOPLESS GOT ONE NOW YAY SORRY 4 THE WAIT.!- Princess Appleline

_**Beauty and the Beast noones pov**_

Celestia smiled as she read the story out loud to Discord. He was very amused how such a boring looking object could be so much fun!.

~~~~Into the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then the beast told the old stallion that he is to bring his daugther ro him and they shall marry." Celestia reads aloud.

The old stallion looks upon the Beast in shock...

"M-My daugther!?" He asks in shock.

"YES!" The beast replies.

"Then Belle dances with Adam.

She cuddles into his stomach" Celestia reads to the amused draconequus

"Then they all lived happily ever after. The End." Celestia finshes the book.

"How did you like it?" She asked the draconequus.

"it was...really...great! " He replied. Celestia smiled. She was supposed to hate this creature, but instead she really liked him.

"That's really good!" She said to the draconequus making him blush a tiny bit. Celestia giggled.

"Hmm..." Discord began "? what?" Celestia asked "RACE YOU!" He shouted as he flew off.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" She yelled after him as she zoomed into the sky, she quickly caught up with him. "Wow! your really fast!" He told her " Too bad i'm better!" He added as he increased in speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled, increasing her speed as well.


End file.
